


布偶與暗燈

by Caesitas



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesitas/pseuds/Caesitas





	布偶與暗燈

這個故事是關於我生命中一個很特別的人。但仔細想來，我們曾有過的關係，倒也與通常萍水相逢的性伴侶無異，連戀人或情人都算不上，相處的時間也並不長久。  
他很年輕就死了。算到如今，約莫已經過去了十幾年，久到我快連他的模樣都記不清了。不過大抵也是因為我們見面時都在夜晚，燈光總是昏昧不明，留下的印象裡，總漂浮著模模糊糊的黑影。  
我和他從事的職業都不怎麼光彩。我自高中輟學起就在黑道摸爬滾打，他則是靠委身于男人賺取金錢的，開始是被強迫，到後來就自甘自願，並且嫺熟於此道了。他的生意非常興隆，客人也都是各行業中有頭有臉的人，有些對他十分迷戀，因為知道他喜歡耳環，就贈送了許多昂貴的名品討他歡心。到他死的時候，單是耳環就擺滿了整整一個抽屜，樣式繁多，讓人一打開，就覺得眼前溢滿了珠光寶氣。  
他身上始終有種稚氣未脫的感覺，大概正是因此，才讓那些人對他如此喜歡。比方說，如果他在做愛時有什麼不滿意的地方，就會很直白地講出來，若對方表現得慌亂了，他便像個被逗樂的小孩子一樣高興地笑個不停，仿佛是在嘲弄誰，卻不帶著惡意，讓人沒法真心生氣，但又很想用懲罰的藉口把他狠狠折騰一番，直到那雙溢滿笑意的眼睛被逼出一層光亮的淚膜。  
同樣是出於這個原因，我一直隱約預感他不會活得太久。從很早起，我就發現自己根本想像不出他不再年輕的樣子。  
第一次見到他的時候，是在我們組織掌控下的一家情人旅館。那時候我剛滿二十歲，只是個隨行的跟班，給人開車和端茶倒水，而他大約還要更小一點，在一間客房裡，被組裡的幾個小頭目輪奸了整晚。據同事說，他不過是個普通的高中學生，正和一個青梅竹馬的男孩子交往，他當時的戀人背叛了他，將他出賣了，他才淪落到這樣的境地。  
“那個人為什麼要做這樣的事呢？”我吃驚地問。  
“聽說是家中有變故，母親生了重病，向我們借了大筆錢，拖延很久都沒有還上。組長就想了這個辦法，說他的男朋友長得很漂亮，不如乾脆送到我們這裡來做援交，賺的錢都給他抵債用，一舉兩得。”  
“他就答應了？”  
“是啊，沒說幾句就答應了。就是約好在今晚，帶著人來我們地頭的酒吧，只要把人灌醉留在包間，剩下的事交給我們就可以了。”  
“噯。這麼說，那還真是可憐。”  
或許出於無端生出的同情心，又或許是帶著幾分陰暗的好奇，那一天我始終站在門口仔細聽著裡面的情況。開始的時候，這個男孩顯然還不知道到底發生了什麼事，掙紮得很劇烈，叫聲依然帶著酒意未醒的迷茫，卻尖銳慘厲、持續不斷，有時甚至會念著那個背叛了他的人的名字，不停地問那些正侵犯著他的人，他現在在哪兒呢？  
後來一個人大笑著說，就是他把你交給我們的啊。男孩聽完便不再叫了，寂靜了好一會兒。之後翻來覆去幾個小時，屋子裡像是玩了很多名堂，到最後只剩下那幾個頭目的調笑和他細如蚊蚋的哭聲。  
結束之後，那幾個人到隔壁洗澡，我便進去給他倒了一杯水。這是我第一次見到他的樣子，赤身裸體，正慌忙鑽到一床淩亂的被褥裡，雙腳上還綁著皮帶，額頭上有精液流下來，頭髮是金色的，留得有些長，上面灑著落地窗外的星光。  
我沒有勇氣跟他說話，但不知為何，將水杯放下以後，我竟更膽大地俯下身去，咬住了他已經被蹂躪得紅腫不堪的嘴唇。他似乎不再有多少掙紮的意識，然而我還是使勁鉗制住他的手腕，將它們按在枕頭邊上，在薄得透出血管的皮膚上捏出更多淤傷來。他被我親得逐漸嗚咽起來，我卻像著了魔似的，捂住他的眼睛慢慢吸吮著唇齒間的唾液。那裡面仍摻著其他男人的濃郁味道，可卻讓我戰慄著振奮不已，感到一陣猶如挑破了禁忌般的快感。  
或許這就是所謂的見色起意吧。  
整個過程也就持續了一兩分鐘的時間，沒有任何人知道。回過神來以後，我便十分慌張地離開了，卻一直忘不了他當時看我的眼神，仿佛某種初生的動物。  
此後卻有一兩年都斷了交集。陰差陽錯，雖然不時聽到關於他的事，卻再也沒有什麼碰面的機會。據說起初幾個月，他始終固執頑抗、不肯配合，道上的人調教起來，電擊、鞭打、針刺全都用過了，他知道再這樣下去只會吃更多苦，才終於變得乖順。  
待到再相見時，他已瘦得幾乎脫形，卻又有種憔悴骨感的美。當時是夜裡十二點多，我辦完事正往住處走，抬頭便看到他靠在一座公寓樓的牆壁上抽煙。見到是我，他揚起煙來笑了笑。  
“我今晚有空，要來嗎。”  
我卻羞愧難當，知道他還清楚記得我上次乘人之危的行徑。  
但我還是不由自主地跟著他上去了。那天我笨手笨腳，像個沒有經驗的處子似的，卻又不知為何表現得相當粗暴，沒怎麼寒暄，就直接把他的衣服撕扯下來，按著他趴在床上。就是在那時，借著床頭燈微弱的光線，我驀地看到他的脊背和胸腹上都佈滿了新舊傷疤，可想而知曾遭受過怎樣可怕的虐待。我突然不知所措地停下了手。  
他扭過頭來蹙起眉看著我。  
“沒關係，就像那樣來。”  
於是我帶上套子，掰開他的臀縫，幾乎沒做擴張就插了進去。裡面是溫熱濕軟的，還殘留著潤滑劑，一收一縮地地緊緊包裹著我。我忽而想到這裡也曾包裹著不計其數的男人，卻不知道自己是為此感到嫉恨還是更加興奮了。我用了些蠻力，直到他變得完全被動，除了一次次跟隨我的節奏打開身體再也做不了什麼。他微涼的臀肉貼在我的小腹上，被我的手指掐著來回起伏，見此我終於有了幾分成就感，饒有興致地將穴口溢出的體液塗抹得四處都是。鑽到最深處的時候，我忽然起了個奇怪的念頭，覺得他就像個被我改造了形狀的器皿。這樣想著我就在他體內射精了，還情不自禁地扼住他的脖子，叫他求我放開。他便小聲哀求起來，繚亂的頭髮在枕頭上拱來拱去，最終力氣泄盡，連哭泣的聲音都顯得氣若遊絲。  
我穿好衣服後，見他只披了一件松垮的浴衣，倚在床頭又點上一支煙。  
“好像一直忘了問，你叫什麼名字？”他抬起眼睛問我。  
我拿不准該不該告訴他，最後究竟是沒有說。而且我想，從別人那裡，他總是會聽說的。  
“你其實不用知道的。興許我明天就死了。”  
他聽了很不高興，直到我道別離開，都一直沒再理我。  
後來日子不鹹不淡地過去，我們維持著偶爾上個床的關係，基本沒談起過自己的事，就這樣過了四五年。有時候我也會給他買點禮物，都是些不怎麼值錢的東西。在此期間我受了幾次提拔，他的客人也越來越多，精神狀態似乎比最初好了不少。然而我漸漸發現事情有點奇怪，那就是他有時會陷入異乎尋常的亢奮中。有一次淩晨五點多鐘，我陪幾個客戶在一家高檔夜總會消遣，去洗手間時注意到走廊一側有個房間門沒合死，裡面正傳來熟悉的聲音。我停下腳步，透過門縫果然看到他。他身上的浴衣幾乎掛不住，正在長條沙發上被幾個穿著西裝的中年男人抱在懷裡輪番灌酒，他們拿的都是整瓶整瓶的紅酒，有許多咽不下去，就順著他的下頜流到脖頸和胸膛上。  
他似是很歡喜地又哭又笑，被那些人的手伸進浴衣內襟時，也絲毫沒露出抗拒的意思。我本欲立刻離開，卻突然發現他的瞳孔完全渙散著，結合種種舉止來看，應當是服用了致幻藥物才會有的狀態。  
但這終究也是我無權過問的事。  
現在想來，那時他用藥大概已有很久，因為很快，他即使在我面前也不加掩飾了。先是吞食一些口服的致幻劑，然後變成在手臂上注射毒品。曾有一次我實在忍不住試圖阻攔他，他卻像是撒嬌一般笑了起來。  
“這樣不好嗎？我會很容易有感覺，比春藥還管用。”  
我不知道該怎樣回答他。那時我想，他向來沉迷煙酒到不正常的地步，到最後會喜歡這個，或許也是情理之中吧。既然他自己都不在意，我便更沒有多加干涉的立場。是的，當初我很是無心，以為他這樣做無非是要尋歡取樂，畢竟現在已經不缺錢花，那還不如活得盡興。直到很久以後，我才知道他是早就患了抑鬱症的，而且已到相當嚴重的境地了，一旦停止這些強制的刺激，照當時的情況看，便不可能再撐得下去。  
也是在那一年，年末臨近耶誕節的時候，我終於見到了他初戀男友的真容。那個冬天冷得出奇，他卻異常忙碌，能夠抽出時間來與我見面的機會，總共也只有寥寥幾次而已。但就是在這為數不多的幾次相聚中，我總是見到同一個男人在他樓下徘徊不去。那個男人的面孔有些陰鬱，性格像是沉默寡言的樣子，穿得也潦倒，每次都是相同白襯衫加灰綠色夾克，似乎從來都沒有換過。起初我以為，會不會是他某個熱烈的愛慕者，因為沒有什麼錢，就只能這樣遙遙仰望著。我打趣似的向他提了起來。  
“你認識那個人嗎？還真是執著。讓我想起《天堂電影院》的男主角，到喜歡的女孩樓下站了一百天，最後卻因為閉上眼睛倒數新年，錯過了她推開窗戶的時候。”  
他的臉色倏然變了。到這時我才發現事情有些不對。  
“該不會是……？”  
“是他。想來是遭到報應，流落街頭了吧。”  
“他來找你？”  
“沒有。”他搖搖頭，又諷刺地笑了一聲。“來找我幹嘛，借錢嗎？”  
我一時語塞，知道不能再繼續這個掃興的話題。但此時如果貿然講起別的什麼，又都會顯得刻意而尷尬。我想了想，還是用了最直接粗暴的方法。  
我將他按在玻璃窗上，背向著外面，臉正對著我。他的手在寒冷空氣中變得有些冰涼，我攥在自己手裡，拉著伸進衣服，貼在我熱乎乎的胸膛上。就這樣安靜地過了一會兒，我見他不說話了，便又去摸他裸露在外面的、比手更冷的大腿。  
“我在這裡幹你，給他看好不好。”  
他的身體輕輕顫抖了一下，但也並沒有顯出反對的樣子。我記得那一天，他的反應好像比平常敏感很多，嗓子裡又似乎壓抑著什麼一樣，始終不肯放縱地叫出聲來。這讓我無端生出幾分氣惱的較量心思，竟是連持久力都增長了不少，一直做到他臉頰緋紅、睫毛掛著淚珠、整個意識都朦朦朧朧才停止，仿佛不這樣做就輸了似的。不過其實，因為樓層太高，我也說不清他的初戀男友究竟有沒有看到。我想大約是沒看到的。  
然而一周後我再來時，他們兩個已經在他的公寓裡見過面了。  
那是我第一次見到他真正崩潰的模樣。我是清晨來的，那個男人應該剛走沒多久，連拖鞋都還是暖的。那時我已經有了他的鑰匙，所以到之前只用發個消息知會一聲，不需要他來給我開門。我一進去，就聞到一股帶著甜香的濃烈煙味。而他正在臥室裡，兩眼空洞地蜷著雙腿坐在床上，像是嗑多了藥，神態顯得既熾烈又疲倦。我忽然看見他額頭一角擦破了皮，有新鮮的血一點點滲出來。  
“打架了？”  
我試著用了一種緩和氣氛的問法，走到他身邊坐下。  
他抬起頭，仿佛才發現我的存在似的，又往近處靠了靠，直到我把他攬在懷裡。接著他開始說話，音調猶如喃喃自語，聽來就跟夢囈沒什麼分別。  
“他揪著我的頭髮把我往牆上撞，說，你果然生下來就是給男人玩的。我說，哈，是這樣沒錯啊。但他連嫖資都付不起呢。他說請我吃早餐，打電話叫了外賣。可是付了飯錢和小費後，他口袋裡就剩不下什麼東西了。我說，你得寫欠條，不然我可以喊個打手來……”  
我聽不下去了，歎了一口氣，直截了當地說：“你還喜歡他吧。”  
“怎麼可能？”他激烈反駁著。“我喜歡一條狗也不會喜歡他。”  
“那你為什麼叫他進來？”  
他迷茫地看著我。  
“我只是覺得有意思。昨天沒人陪我，我自己一個人做了晚餐，看著刀，忽然又覺得想死了。我就打開窗戶，對他喊，你傻站著幹什麼，你上來呀。”  
後來我才知道，前一天是他二十三歲的生日。  
但當時我什麼都沒有多問，只是拍了拍他的頭，像哄小孩子一樣說：“你還會做飯啊。現在先好好睡覺，以後有機會也做給我吃一次吧。”  
他竟然很聽話地就去睡了。  
我坐在床邊看著他，拉著他的手，頭一回什麼過格的事也沒有做。他的手指很漂亮，骨骼纖長，指甲上繪著蝴蝶圖案，看起來又不乏力量。不過因為它們總被煙霧環繞著，我至今才有機會仔細看個清楚。過了一個鐘頭我的電話響了，我害怕吵到他，就到外面去接。是組織裡有急事，我回屋拿了東西，穿好外套，又望了他一眼，便一個人悄悄離開了。  
自那以後，兩個人都默契地再沒提起當天發生的事。他的前任男友，也再也沒有出現過。  
生日的事，我還是有一次無意翻到他的駕駛執照才知道的。他這樣的人會有駕駛執照，總讓我覺得很不可思議。我看見那個日期，先是吃了一驚，然後才明白他之前說的“沒人陪我”是什麼意思。當時我在心裡打定主意，第二年的時候，一定要帶上禮物過去。  
說來也是幸運，第二年聖誕那會兒，他家裡依舊沒有別人。我去找他的時候，帶著紅酒，蛋糕，還有一個很美麗精緻的布偶娃娃。娃娃是中古店出售的，據說來自某家已經解散的布偶戲劇團，身著豔紅的和服，佩戴同色頭飾，面容帶笑，卻不知為何教人看了有點傷心。我初次在櫥窗中見到這樣東西，就莫名其妙想起了他來，又怕他覺得可笑，猶豫了好些天才去買下來。其實我本來想買名貴一點的首飾，但又覺得那樣，就未免流於俗氣了。  
教我高興的是，他似乎非常喜愛那個娃娃，拿在手裡的時候，原本沉鬱無光的眼睛都亮了起來。此時一年時間過去，他的毒癮又加重了不少，精神更是近乎衰竭，我已有很久沒見過他這麼快活的樣子了。後來他小心翼翼地把這個娃娃擺在了床頭櫃上，到他死的時候，它也一直都被放在那裡。  
我們吃了蛋糕，碰著杯喝完紅酒，他似是記得上次我說過的話，興致勃勃地要親自下廚，但其實只做出了最簡單的生雞蛋拌飯。晚餐後他又拿出罐裝啤酒來，兩個人坐在床上一邊喝著，一邊看七十年代的偵探電影，後來還打起了遊戲。  
我見氣氛很好，不由就開口說起一件最近不斷盤桓心頭的事。  
“現在我也算是有了一點權力。如果你願意，也許我可以做些事情，幫你過回正常的生活。“  
他怔怔地看著我，仿佛不敢置信似的。然後大出我的意料，他竟發起脾氣，忿忿地叫嚷起來。  
“為什麼？你想讓我當你是恩主，以後只跟你一個人上床？”  
見他這樣，我怕他又要發病，就算之前存了一點類似心思，這下也堅決要矢口否認了。  
“不，就當作一個朋友的好意吧。”  
他卻好像更生氣了，直接把手中的易開罐摔到地上，又嫌不過癮一般，對著我拳打腳踢起來。我注意到這不是一般的撒嬌，因為他眼中剛閃爍一會兒的光突然全都熄滅了，又換回平常犯起毒癮時那種濃稠深鬱的絕望來，到最後，竟似還摻上了幾分瘋狂。我至今不知道自己究竟哪裡惹他生氣了，只好任他隨意去打。後來他拋下我下床去找針管和藥，我摟住他的腰阻攔他，他就歇斯底里地叫我滾出去，鑰匙留下，以後都別再來了。  
那天我狼狽不堪地離開了他的公寓，根本不明白事情到底怎麼變成了這樣。此後我半年都沒有與他聯繫，一來是不敢，二來也有一些微不足道的自尊心作祟。  
半年以後，是他先試著找我的。他給我發了消息，說對不起，不知道你有沒有換號。之前的事情，是我不好，我太任性，你不要生氣了。  
我明白他是叫想我過去。  
他給我開門的時候，只穿了一件寬大的T恤，赤腳站在地板上。  
我粗魯地抱住他，發現他體溫滾燙，想來是發著高燒。但我並沒有因此憐惜一點，直接把手伸進衣服揉捏起他的乳頭，還惡狠狠地問：“你是不是缺人了？”  
“我從來不缺人。”  
他睜大眼睛看著我，仿佛我說了什麼不得了的話。  
就這樣，莫名其妙地重新恢復了往來。而且或許是經歷了分別的緣故，我們的關係居然變得比過去更加甜蜜了。這一回，我原本已打定主意不再干涉他私人生活的事，卻不想隨著他的健康日益惡化，見到他那幅行將就木的活死人般的模樣，我終究還是無法再看得下去。  
某次難得盡興的做愛之後，他懶懶地趴在我身上，百無聊賴地拿手指在我心口畫著圈兒。我捏住他瘦骨嶙峋的肩膀，忍不住又想提起上次的事。  
“你的眼睛都發黃了。無論如何，也不能繼續這樣。”  
他忽然哭了。開始是淺淺的抽噎，後來哭得上氣不接下氣，把整張臉都埋到枕頭裡，不肯教我看到。  
“我不知道自己還能做什麼別的事啊。”  
聽他這樣說，我突然覺得很心慌。他依然像個無助的孩子那樣哭著，在床上翻來覆去，又趴到床沿拿起我送給他的那個布偶娃娃，把它的小手貼在自己臉上。  
“每次覺得受不了，我就和它在一起待會兒。”他沒頭沒尾地說。“它的表情像是在說，‘我要月亮’……”  
我的胸腔越發窒悶。  
“你先好好治病，把毒戒了。身體恢復以後，如果需要找份工作，我應該也可以幫得上忙。”  
“真的嗎？”  
“真的。”  
我十分真誠地保證。他撐起身體來，看了我幾秒，然後擦乾眼淚，很快地在我嘴唇上親了一下。  
這卻是我們之間的最後一個吻。  
那天安撫他睡著之後，我靠著床頭獨自抽了一支煙。窗簾仍然開著，可以看到外面明亮的星河，就跟我初次遇見他時那些把光輝灑在他頭髮上的星星沒有任何區別。然而跟那時相比，現在的生活似乎又重新有了一點希望。我想，或許再過上差不多長的時間，七年，六年，甚至更短一點，這些年地獄一般的日子中留下的陰霾就可以徹底散去。  
但就是在第二天晚上，我知道了他的死訊。警察叫我去作了筆錄，說我很可能是最後一個見到他活著的人。  
死因是安非他命攝入過量。  
我問，我有謀殺嫌疑嗎？他們說，沒有。他在我離開之後很久才死，筆錄只是例行公事。  
我又問，是自殺嗎？  
警察也沒法給我答案。或許只是失了手，又或許只是飲鴆止渴。  
那時我才真正相信，生命裡有些人是無論如何也留不住的。  
喪事是我們組織的人經手處理的。通過他們，我才知道了他的家庭情況。他父母早亡，沒有朋友，親屬都已斷絕往來。簡單置辦的葬禮上，曾經那些盈門的賓客，自然更是一個都沒有出現。  
從那時起，又兩個六七年過去了。偶爾能想起去他墓上看看的人，自始至終也只有我一個。  
不過今年聖誕，我倒是碰見了另一個有些眼熟的男人。回想了很久，我才記起這就是那個曾將他殘酷拋棄在虎口中的初戀男友。  
男人理應與他同歲，但看上去居然已比實際年齡蒼老許多。望著眼前的人風霜滿面的相貌，我忽然覺得，自己曾對他懷有的那些不齒和怨憎，此刻也都已是毫無意義的事了。  
“我認得你。”他對我說。  
我點點頭。  
“昨天我夢見他了。那時候我們還小。我翹了晚間的自習課，跑到空教室坐在窗臺上發愁未來的事。他來找我。我總仿佛有曾經對不起他的記憶。我突然很害怕，問他，你不會離開我吧？他笑起來，說，你在說些什麼呀。然後我就醒了。”  
我沒有回話，只抬手點了一支煙遞給他。他雙手空空，更是沒帶什麼祭品，在此情此景中顯出一種奇怪的突兀。  
天空正有大雪降下來，落在墓前不合時節的山茶花上，看起來就像是紅衣的布偶娃娃白了頭髮。


End file.
